


Tales

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This time, Lucina was not wearing a mask.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tales

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'once more with feeling'

This time, Lucina was not wearing a mask. There hadn't been time, when she'd heard the news, and if questioned she had a few... interesting suggestions that Robin had given her years before. Explaining away her identity if questioned was less important than getting to her father. 

And staying, if she had to, close by to prevent anything from happening to him again. If the news she'd heard was true-- 

She slipped past every guard, rushing to where-- 

To where Chrom was fine, a few bandages the only reminder of a clearly exaggerated tale. 

She sobbed in his arms nonetheless.


End file.
